


Cherishing the Moment

by Duchesse



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, cheritz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7970437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duchesse/pseuds/Duchesse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zen brings you to his secret spot and reflects on your love.</p>
<p>[Zen | Hyun Ryu/You].</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherishing the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashestoroses018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashestoroses018/gifts).



There were few things that could challenge the breathtaking panoramic of the city at night from the mountains that followed the long drive. Zen often wondered what made that spot in particular so incredible to him, what made the city so dazzling in his eyes considering that all it was skyscrapers and billions of lights that made it beacon from space. When he found himself troubled and overlooking the city, he thought of each light warming his heart and dissolving his burdens while the wind lifted them from his shoulders and cast them away into the night sky.

Time slowed down while he was there. He could indulge in the silence that cradled him closely, a simple onlooker over the hustle and bustle in the city where everything always moved too fast for his liking. He thought it was enough for him to stay like that, never uttering a word about that spot to anyone in fear of a precious thing being stolen from him. 

“This really is beautiful, you weren’t kidding.” 

Your eyes were the brightest that he had even seen them that night, brimmed with eagerness and awe at distant view of the gargantuan cityscape. The minuscule details stood out to him the most: your fingers clasping the railing, nails gently scraping against the chipping paint and your subtle looks in his direction anytime there was a breeze that mussed his hair. Even when his vision was obscured, your smile shone through.

At one time, the cityscape before him was the only thing that could make his breathing hitch and bring clarity to the fogs in his head. Until he had you to stand there next to him, eyes closed with your nose to the sky, smelling the free air, he probably would’ve thought that forever.

When he looked at you, he never realized he was holding a breath nor that some of the things you did were actually inconspicuous intricacies of your personality.

Everything about you was marvelous.

You were so beautiful to him.

Your name passed through his lips so smoothly, naturally even. Everything about how he spent his time with you felt right, as though the two missing pieces had come together to complete a jigsaw puzzle. Every sensation and feeling he received because of you was euphoric.

It had taken you some time to finally turn attention to him, eyes sparkling like precious gems. He eased a soft smile onto his face, reveling that he could witness you experience this happiness and that he could be the one to bring it to you. How had he gotten so lucky to meet you? To fall in love and reach this degree of bliss?

“I’m so grateful to you, for everything…”

The cold distance between your bodies diminished as he stepped nearer, chest nearly touching while his lithe fingers clasped over your hand and the railing. The warmth of your skin seeped into his body and the way your eyes flitted in their sockets, searching his face expectantly set his heart aflame. He loved seeing you so perceptive to him, your anticipation made the wait worthwhile.

He wasn’t surprised that your eyes had slid shut and balanced your body against his while on your toes, head tilted back as his fingers supported your nape and his lips descended onto yours. You pushed harder into the kiss, tearing your hand away from beneath his to thread your fingers through his hair. He stifled a laugh in his throat pressed his body flush against your own, cherishing the moment.

He never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> shrugs. i thought it was cute. pls let me know what you thought of it and if you have any requests. adios!


End file.
